The New Kid in Beacon
by RedOgre97
Summary: what would you do if you finally made it to the school of your dreams, but they won't let you be a student. but you become a teacher. but this is not any school. its a school for hunters and huntress of Grimm. and your in charge of teaching combat. this is my story and my eventual rise to true happiness. follow my character of Rwby. Sky Jager, the nicest person you'll ever meet.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid In Beacon. By RedOgre97

(Authors note: I do not own Rwby or own any rights to it. I know it sucks but please don't hate)

A story of the true struggles of being alone in a new academy.

I stepped off the Freighter ship or should I say was unloaded in one of the containers it was shipping to Vale, yea nothing like spending three days with a container full of imported fruits, at least I had something to eat. I cracked open the door and peered out the opening. there were a few crew members a couple of yards away one glanced around and stared directly at the container, I closed the door quickly and decided to wait until night to sneak away. I went to the back of the container and lain in a little area I had set up and went over my things. I had a small duffle bag of essentials. clothes, both formal and casual, some toiletries. a small first aid kid, a picture of my family, My head phones and some electronics. then there was my gear. A large trench coat that went down almost to my knees, my main armor. it can take a direct shot from a military grade rail gun and not be phased. I also wore a black shirt with blue jeans, the one accessory was a copper necklace of a Yin Yang but instead of black and white it was red and white with flame on the red side. my weapons were a pair of tonfas that fired red dust hallow point shells on the short end and a pair of 6in serrated blades on the long end and skull crackers in the handles. they both combined into either a staff or a shotgun. I named them unbowing brothers. I laid back and decided to nap until it was dark.

the sound of gunshots woke me up. I grabbed my tonfas and slung my duffle over my shoulder and approached the door. I cracked the hatch and peered out the opening and saw no one, except for a trio of white fang bulkheads in a shipping yard a few blocks away. they were lifting off with a few containers with Schnee symbols. I decided to check it out. I left the container and made my way over to the yard. the scene was utter chaos. there was a young girl in a red skirt with black hair and a scythe that was about twice her height. a Faunas boy with golden messy hair and a long monkey tail. He had nunchuck pistols?. the other girl was Faunaus also with a black buttoned vest and sleeveless and Katana with a sub machine gun in the hilt. the last was a younger girl with orange curly hair and a green over shirt, she apparently was using a semblance to have at least a dozen swords floating around her. all of them were fighting white fang members and what appeared to be their leader. he had short red hair under a bowler hat He had a cane as a weapon that fired explosive rounds. I saw a few White fang grunts sneak around the girl in red. one brought out a rocket launcher. I knew that it was going to end her I quickly jumped in front of the rocket and took the blow. after the smoke cleared I rushed the white fang with my tonfas in staff form. I hooked the first member by the leg and knocked him into the air and then kicked him into the next one. then I sprung to the last and grabbed him by the collar and said " you're lucky that rocket hit me and not the girl, otherwise I would have to feed you to some baby Nevermores" I threw him to the ground and kicked him in the side of the head and knocked him out. I turned around and saw the girl in red looking at me. I nodded and smiled at her and jumped away.

I got to a safe distance away and was cut off by two Vale police. they drew on me and shouted " You're under arrest!". I yelled back " What for?!". They both glanced at each other and the one in charge started to stammer " Well...uhh. disturbing the peace?" I sighed and decided not to argue and let them handcuff me. they searched me and took away my tonfas, my bullets, and my trench coat. (mainly because the inside had about a dozen exploding throwing knives and a handful of dust bombs. Never know when you're gonna need them!). they did the whole song and dance on me. look up my file, check my background and take a recent mugshot. the Sergent came into the interrogation and sat down in front of me. "Ok your name is Sky Jager, age 20, Height 6.8 feet and weight 275 pounds. the only son of Thorsten Jager and Anne Chasseur. reason for stowing away in a freighter and having been discovered extremely close to a White Fang attack. what do you have to say for yourself? are you a thief, a murderer on the run or just a bilge rat trying to raise havoc in a new city?" I cleared my throat and answered " I'm just a student."


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid in Beacon Chapter two. by RedOgre97

Authors Note ( I don't own Rwby nor profit from it. no idea how long of an story or where its going. ENJOY!)

" why did you come to Vale?" the Sergent asked with a skeptical look. "like I told you, to become a student at Beacon academy." he scoffed " you think you can become a student? I doubt you have what it takes." I leaned forward and said "yea you may doubt me but I know I'll prove you wrong and i'll be an amazing hunter. trust me, you're not the only one to doubt me and show no support." he flinched a bit and said " look, son..." I sprang forward and pinned him against the wall and basically shouted at him. " no you look! I'm not your son and you have no control over me! you may have a few military flunkies that follow your command but you better bring in a mech suite to stop me from beating your face in if you call me son again!" two cops came in and attempted to pull me off of him to no avail. "Are we clear?!" he glared at me and said " Get your hands off me boy!" I growled and raised my fist to hit him. I felt something hook around my arm and prevented me from hitting him and an unknown voice said " yes we're clear, now please let him go" I looked behind me to see a middle aged man of about forty with grey white hair, glasses with a green scarf and a black suit. He was holding my arm back with a cane. I pulled with all my strength but to no avail. I decided fighting was going to get me no where and dropped him. the older man unhooked my arm and motioned for me to sit down. I didn't want to but I did. he asked the cops and Sergent to go into the other room with him and they did. before the door closed he laid a piece of paper on the table and it read " you may not recognize me but I'm professor Ozpin, the dean at Beacon academy. I've been listening to the conversation you've had with the Sergent and I would love for you to become a student at my school. I'm most likely finishing with the sergent and about to come back in" as I finished reading he opened the door and motioned for me to come with him. I stood up and he threw me my trench coat and tonfas.

I followed him to a waiting car and got in the back with him. we sat in silence until he broke the ice. " you smell like fruit" I got embarrassed and rubbed the back of my head and said " Well the only ride I could get was in a container of imported fruits" he smiled and said " you showed an amazing amount of strength back there, lifting the Sergent with one hand while two others tried to pull you off, and your weapons are interesting as well, tonfas are a type of weapon you need to get dangerously close to your enemy to use but that doesn't seem to affect you. also your coat, I saw you take a rocket full force with no damage. What is Your secret?" I took of the coat and showed him the martial it was made of. " I infused the cloth with black and white dusk to make it almost indestructible, I had to pull some string to get it tested out. It can stand a fully charged round from a military grade rail gun. it can't be cut with the sharpest blade either" He nodded " most impressive, why do you want to join my academy?" I cleared my throat and began."I grew up in a small village with my mother and father, a farming community with a Dojo that my father ran with my uncle. it trained in with tonfas and staffs. that's were I got my weapons from, they were my fathers and uncles. I trained with my father or helped my mother around the house or my grandparents in the gardens. eventually when I matured I became larger, faster and much stronger. it attracted a gang of bandits that wanted me as an enforcer for them. when I refused they didn't take no for an answer and told me that I would regret it. a few months later a large pack of beowolves attacked the village. my father and uncle went to dispatch them with a few other fighters from the dojo, leaving me and my grandfather to protect the village. I later found out the beowolves were sicked on us by the bandits and they proved to be too strong for my father and uncle, they were slaughtered. we eventually fought them back but it left my grandfather extremely injured. with the village weakened the bandits attacked. we stood no chance. my grandfather was killed along with my mother and grandmother and the rest of the village, I was the only one left. they cornered me and beat me almost to death. and that is were I discovered my semblance. my strength was unmatched. I broke them like straw and bent swords like paper. after it was over a neighboring village chief found me and took me in until I was healed. from him I learned about Beacon and how it would help me become one of the skilled hunters alive. a way to carry on my fathers legacy I left for Beacon when I was 16. and now I'm here".

I looked back up to Ozpin and he was looking at me with eyes that understood my pain. "I want you to join my school. not as a student though. but as a teacher. I know you are very young to be one but with your background and training with Grimm. I believe you could be a very good teacher." he extended his hand to me and I shook it with a huge grin on my face


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kid in Beacon Chapter 3.

By RedOgre97.

We stopped at a Heliport and boarded a Bulkhead that had the Beacon symbol on the side. we lifted off as Ozpin turned to me and said " By the way I should mention some of the other students and teachers at Beacon. first is Glynda Goodwitch shes my right hand and watches over the students and keeps the peace, she may seem a little cold at first but she'll warm up eventually. next we have Bartholomew Oobleck, the history teacher. he's very hyperactive, mainly because of the beverage he drinks, Imagine having a few dozen shots of pure caffeine every sip. I had some once and I was up for a few weeks. he may be nosey and ask plenty of questions but that's about it. now the student. the main one you should watch is Weiss Schnee, a name you're familer with I assume? she will most likely be upset that someone not that much older then her became a teacher. she will probably threaten to report you or have you arrested. then there's Cardin Winchester, he will most likely want to challenge you and prove himself. he's very headstrong but is very clumsy." he smiled and said " I'm sure you'll be fine" we stepped off the Bulkhead and were greeted with a woman in her mid thirty with blond hair put up in a bun with thin glasses on, she had a white puffy over shirt with a black skirt. she walked up to me and sized me up " You must be Jager...". I interrupted her "Please call me Sky" she growled and hit me between they eyes with a riding crop weapon that pushed me back a few feet. I saw red and was about to rush her when Ozpin stopped me with his cane. "That's enough Sky." I backed down respectively and went back to talking to Glynda " sorry miss, I'm very new to being formal around people." She cleared her throat and said " as I was saying. I have prepped a dorm for you to stay in. it is fully stocked with all the amenities you will need such as food, clothes, entertainment. there are two extra rooms that have been converted to guest room and a training room." I bowed and replied. "thank you ma'am." I stood back up and offered her my hand. she gave me a confused look and took it. her small white hand basically disappeared into my tanned fist.

I was shown to my dorm by an assistant of Glynda. I thanked her and went into my new home. first thing I did was take a scolding shower to get rid of the fruit smell. after that was done I changed into my pajamas then had a dinner of champions. steak, mashed potatoes, green peas and a ice cold drink of ale. after that was done I explored the dorm. it had the basics of a normal apartment. bedroom, bathroom, living room and a dining room. then the dojo it was roughly 20 by 20 feet with soft padding floor, a full rack of training weapons and a rack of training clothes and even a first aid center. the guest room wasn't half bad either, rather large bed, small bathroom and a medium TV. I went into the living room and was about to sit down and relax when I remembered something I had in my duffle bag. I pulled out a packet of flavored cigars. I opened it was about to pull one out when I noticed they were completely crushed. " Shit...I was hoping to have a smoke after this marry-go-round of a day." an unknown voice chimed in from the door way. "here, catch" I turned and caught a fresh pack of cigars. I looked up to see a younger girl of about 17 with long messy golden blond hair, she was wearing black work out shorts and a orange tank top. I stood up and approached her. she didn't seem phased by my height, she actually walked past me and sat down on my recliner. " a little rude just barging in like this huh?" she sat back and said " well I heard there was a new combat teacher and decided to come and talk to them and make sure I was in the class, and to thank you for saving my little sister from that rocket earlier. the thanks is those cigars and I'll give you something later on" she winked as I sat down across from her and lit a cigar. "so your sister was that girl in the red skirt and the Huge fucking scythe, it was no problem." she got up and looked around my dorm. she paid no attention to the regular rooms and went straight for the dojo. I still didn't entirely trust her and followed her. she went straight for the training weapons and threw me a pair of wooden tonfas and said " well lets have a sparing session?" I shrugged and got into a stance and waited for her to get her weapons, but instead she got in stance as well. " huh? you're not going to use a weapon?" she just winked and rushed me.

I met her head on as she swung for my gut, I let her slug me but as soon as it connected I hooked one tonfa behind her leg and the other I pushed against her shoulder. she fell to the ground and rolled before I could pin her. she sprung back up and kneed me in the side. then jumped on my back and put me in a choke hold. I quickly slammed down on my back to knock her off. I got up quickly and turned to ready for the next attack but the fight was over. I basically crushed her. I picked her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and carried her to my couch and brought her a glass of water. I sat across from her and she said " not to bad of a fighter, you just need to figure out when to get a hint next" I looked at her confused. she smiled and said " I was flirting with you, dumbass. have you ever had a girlfriend?" I just blushed and shook my head. she got up and said " well you might have one, but you gotta work for it." he walked past me and ran her hand along my back and left me dumbfounded.

In Ozpins office

Glynda came in and sat across from Ozpin and said " are you sure that Mr Jager is fit to train our students? he seems a little head strong and violent." Ozpin just chuckled and said "Glynda you need to have more faith in my choices. I reviewed his file and he is entirely harmless, unless you aggravate him that is. most of the report are of him being the hero. Numerous counts of him settling domestic violence, attacking thieves and my personal favorite. helping a shop owner with a group of thugs demanding money from him and his wife. plus when you look at his history you would be shock at how much this young man has been through." He handed Glynda the file and let her read it. she gave it back a few minutes later and said " I truly underestimated this young man, but I will still keep an eye on him." she left the room as Ozpin approached the window and looked to the rising sun and said " we will need his help when the Grimm or the White Fang make a move"


	4. Chapter 4

The New Kid in Beacon chapter 4 by RedOgre97

 **THE NEXT DAY.**

I woke to a message from Ozpin, it read 'you should probably wake up and get ready to teach your class, they are waiting. don't forget to teach at your own pace till you fine a groove that fits you'. I made a quick breakfast, changed into my combat gear and went to my class room. I was met with two already fighting. the clearly dominant one had orange brown hair and was wearing chest armor with gold trim, he was using a huge mace. the losing one was a younger boy with messy blond hair. he had a white shield shaped chest piece and was using a standard sword and shield. the orange haired boy knocked the blonde one back and was about to finish him off before i intervened.

I hooked one tonfa under his arm and the other on his weapon and disarmed him. he spun on me , furiously and attempted to punch me. I grabbed his arm, slammed him to the ground and held him down with my leg and began to shout " what in the hell is wrong with you people? you all were going to let this young fool kill him. whatever petty shit you both have, take it up after class." I let the brown hared boy up and told him to take a seat. I sat at my desk and began roll call. team JNPR was Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. Team CRDL who had Cardin Winchester and his group of punks. and Team RWBY were Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. "ok we are all going to forget about earlier. now you both are going to spar with me. you two verses me." now lets go to the dojo. me and the whole class entered the dojo, they sat down as me, Jaune and Cardin grabbed training weapons. we all got into position and I yelled "BEGIN"

Immediately Cardin elbowed Jaune and rushed me. I easily parried his assault and counterattacked with a blow to the kidneys and jaw. he recoiled and attempted to slash me with the mace. I knocked it out of his hands and grappled him. I lifted him above my head and slammed him back to the ground, knocking him out. I turned to Jaune and motioned for him to come on. he hesitantly approached me and swung at me with the wooden sword. I easily blocked it but to my surprise he shield bashed me. I slammed the handles on the shield and sent him skidding a few inches. he regained his footing. I made my tonfas into a staff and hooked him by the leg and tripped him and held him down with the staff, and he yielded. I helped him up and patted his shoulder and said " good work kid, you actually landed a blow on me . something he couldn't" I nodded toward the now coming to Cardin. I went over to him and said " how do you plane to survive in a real battle if you can't rely on your teammates, you clearly don't understand the concept of teamwork. as punishment I want you to do twenty laps around the property." he yelled back furiously " BULL SHIT!" I sighed and said " alright. forty with your team and another peep I'll double it." He glared at me and returned to his seat.

all I did was have the class write an essay on the importance of team work. After class was over three students stayed behind to talk to me. first up was Weiss. she walked straight up and began yelling " I don't know how someone as young as you got a job here but I imagine you cheated your way in somehow and I'm going straight to my father and have you fired." I stood up, towering over her. " listen miss perfect. I was offered this job Ozpin himself and I will not stand to be talked down to by a person who thinks she's perfect. if you have a problem then go talk to Ozpin." she stormed out, slamming the door. I called the next student, it was Pyrrha. " I would like to personally thank you for what you did for Jaune earlier. Cardin has been harassing him since week one and I think today he learned that he's not the strongest in beacon." I waved a hand at her and said " hey I use to be like Jaune, Shy, weak and inexperienced. I was forced to grow up." She looked at me and asked " what forced you to grow up?" I looked her straight in eye and said "my family were killed" she sensed the conversation was turning sour. she thanked me and left. I called in the last student, It was Ruby. " what is it red?" she sat across from me and asked " I wanted to thank you about the other night...for saving me, and I wanted to ask you a few questions" I leaned back against my chair and nodded for her to speak. " I want to know about your weapons, your trench coat and your semblance." "well my tonfas are named the unbowing brothers. the front facing barrels fire red and blue dust rounds, while the back had retractable blades and the handles have skull crackers. my coat is a standard coat but I infused the cloth with white and black dust, nearly indestructible. and my semblance...well I call it fury mode. I gain enough strength to be able to lift a military bulkhead with one hand, I only use it in emergencies and if I was pushed too far." the look on her face was like a child being read their favorite story. " wow...I would love to see them in battle." I smiled and said " well I'll just have to talk to Ozpin about a field trip" She squealed with excitement and said " oh please please please do, oh and I have another question". " what is it red?". " I want you to teach me hand to hand combat, I'm amazing with my scythe but I lack in weaponless combat. can you please teach me?" she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I smiled and said "ok well I'm just going to let you know that my discipline is not for the weak. we will train every other day out of the week and have weekends off. Deal?" she jumped up and yelled "DEAL!" she rushed out of my room, leaving a trail of rose petal. I sat back, sighed and said "this is going to be a long week"

(sorry its so short...Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

The New Kid in Beacon Chapter 5 by RedOgre97.

I managed to finish the day after two more classes. when I finally got everything in the right place someone knocked on the door . it turned out to be Ruby, ready for training. "alright Red lets start with some basic warm ups." she began to stretch, do push ups and jog around the dojo. I noticed that she was hindered by the large skirt she wore. "hey Red, don't you have any training clothes?" she shook her head no, I sighed and said " follow me". we left beacon and headed for a nearby clothing store. I gave Ruby a hundred bucks ( I inherited a small fortune from my father) and told her to get what she needs. she picked out a few black tank tops, some red work out shorts and a few sports bras. the cashier was giving me a dirty look as we checked out. I realized what he was think, swiped the card quickly and left.

on our way back to beacon I noticed Ruby falling behind. "you ok back there Red?" she set the bags she was lugging down and said " yea, I'm just super duper hungry right now, I skipped lunch to come and train". I picked up the bags and said " alright I guess you've earned yourself a meal, I'm pretty starved myself. lets eat". we went into a nearby Oums dinner and got a Booth. I ordered the chicken dinner while she had something called a Sub in a tub. after the waitress took our order we began chatting. " so Mr Jager. why did you want to become a teacher?" I pulled out a picture of me, my uncle and father. " both of them ran a dojo back in my village, after a attack of a huge pack of beowolves and bandits they were killed, I'm the last surviving Jager. I decided I wanted to carry on my father and uncles wish, and fighting style." she had a saddened look in her eyes. " sorry about your family, truth is that Yang never knew her real mom. she left as soon as she was born. Yang keeps saying if she ever finds her shes gonna destroy her". our food arrived and I said "well I'll just have to train you so you can stop her when she finds her then". she beamed with excitement and thanked me. we ate in silence.

when we got back to beacon I let Ruby change into her training clothes, I hung up a practice dummy and told her to attack it like you were actually fighting it. she approached and started to swing from side to side, almost a batting motion. I stopped her and said " ok your hitting for their sides, easily to block with their arms. let me show you" I approached the dummy. first I slammed my palm into its chest, sending it reeling back and then I started to punch for the upper body as it came back to me, I side stepped and burried my knee into its waist and delivered a hammer blow to the back of its neck. " ok now your turn. use its momentum against it and always got for vitals. she eventually got the hang of it. the next set was a dummy that had a basic AI in it that would hit you back, softly mind you and deliver a static shock. I let her train with that until she managed to beat it and called it a day. I went to go get some refreshments and when I came back she had fallen asleep on a stack of training mats. I attempted to wake her up but to no avail. I got her scroll form her bag and messaged Yang. ' your sister fell asleep after training and isn't waking up, what should I do?" she wrote back a few minutes later. ' bring her by our dorm :P'. I merely sighed, grabbed her things and hoisted her up on my back and made my way up to her dorm.

I was greeted by Weiss at the door, she merely scoffed and laid back down on her bed. their dorm had two bunk bed that looked like they were put together by a team of kid. I looked to the one that was suspended from the ceiling by ropes and asked Blake. "that one hers?" She replied without ever leaving her book. "yep, no idea how its still up there" I laid her down and was about to leave when Yang came out of the bathroom and said "hey you don't have to leave just yet, its only 7:30." I decided to stay and chat for a bit, get to know beacon life a bit more. " so what do you guys think of Cardin bullying Jaune?" Blake laid her book down and said "he's just like every other boy her. likes to pray on the weak to show off to the girls." she stared right at me. I pulled my collar out and said " well I was raised to respect women, you know open the door for them, help carry their bags. that sort of thing. my rule is to treat everyone with kindness who deserves it." she looked at me strangely, Weiss chimed in " what are all those bags you brought with you?" " oh. Ruby didn't have any training clothes so I bought her some. not too much only about a hundred". Weiss got up from her bunk and said "why would you spend so much money on a person like her". she threw a thumb up at Ruby as Yang hopped down and said " hey that's my little sister and our team leader if you forgot." Weiss turned and faced Yang and shouted " I didn't want this dumb bimbo as a my leader. and frankly I could do a much better job then her." Yang was fuming. " all right ice bitch, that's it" she threw a punch that would've sent Weiss to the hospital if I hadn't intervened. I took the punch full force in the chest and grabbed a hold of both their arms and began to shout " all right that enough! you two need to understand that there's nothing you can do about your situation. Weiss you to step of your high horse and level with your team, do you think the white fang or Grimm will give a rats ass if your royalty? they won't they'll slaughter you. and Yang you need to understand that everything can't be solved with your fists, next time try talking to her or who ever you have a problem with. And you " I turned to Blake. " how in the hell can you stand this bull shit?" she was staring at me awestruck. "no idea". I let both of them go and began to leave. Yang hesitantly asked " How did you take that punch?" I turned to Weiss who looked like she was about to cry. "I hardened the fuck up"


End file.
